The Will Of Fire
by CosmicArmor
Summary: First time writing a story please be gentle. His name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and he died. Good news is that some higher being decided that he deserved a second chance at life, bad news is that he born as Sasuke Uchiha. (Adopted by OtakuAnimeLover21 )
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:** Hi, im new (And lazy) at this so these chapter will be very short. I'm also not good at dialogue and many other thing retaining to writing a story, also my memories is a little fussy about Hitman Reborn and Naruto so somethings may not be mention in this story or accurate.

Anyways any reviews about grammar or any mistakes that you spot would be really appreciated.

Thank You.

Also disclaimer.

I do not own ANY THING in the story, only the idea for the fan fiction.

Enjoy!

* * *

He stared blankly at the two black and blue blurs that surround him.

"This sucks, " he said out loud, of course the only sound that came out was some baby noises.

So he died.

That in itself was bad news, but the good news, at least, was that he had done so after he had birthed an heir to his mafia.

 _'But I wished I still hadn't died at the age of of 27'_

He closed his undeveloped eyes as the memory of the day he died appeared in his mind. They had been fighting some new Mafia that had arisen after he became the head of the Vonogola.

He inwardly scoffed.

 _'More like a group of teenage delinquents, that used to bully me before I meet Reborn.'_

He remembered the day his life changed forever fondly.

But he was getting off topic. He and 4 of his members were surrounded by about 1000 men wielding all sorts of weapons; ranging from guns and baseball bats to the common kitchen knife, and all of them were pointed at them.

The fight was over in under 10 minutes, there mafia wasn't one of the strongest out there for nothing.

Of course, nothing was ever that easy, not when he was involved. After finishing the last of the thugs off, his sense of danger went off. Immediately after his sense was triggered he spun around just in time to see a sniper fire his gun at one of his members, and without thinking he pushed them out of the way and the bullet hit him in his heart, killing him instantly.

Not the way he wanted to go, but what could he do.

"So what should his name be?" His mother said.

"How about Sasuke?" His father said a little too quickly.

 _'I bet you he's one of the parents who plan everything for their child ahead of time'_

"That's a beautiful name." his mother said, picking him up. "My little Sasuke."

He smiled at his mom, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly he felt another presence enter the room, he turned his little undeveloped head to meet another black and blue blur.

"Can I hold him" the new blur said as he walked to my mother's bedside.

"Of course you can Itachi" his mother said, handing him over to the boy. The boy in question carefully accepted me from my mother embrace and he brought me close enough for my undeveloped eyes to see his face in better detail. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin.

The two of us stared at each other for a minute.

"He's too quiet" the boy said his eyes never leaving mine.

"So you noticed it too?" his father said suspiciously.

"Oh hush you two, he just a baby." His mother said carefully snatching me away from who he assumed was his brother. "Maybe he just tired."

 _'My thoughts exactly.'_

"Or maybe he just lazy?" His brother said.

 _'Lazy? Really? Just because I'm not making any noise doesn't make me lazy!"_

"He better not be lazy when he gets older." His father mumbled helpfully.

His mother opens her mount to say something, but whatever she was about to say was cut off as another blur entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. Your baby is perfectly healthy and you can leave with him whenever you want." the blur who he assumed was the doctor said.

Suddenly he felt tired and now seemed like a good time to sleep, he had a new life to live, he just hoped this one started out better than the last one. His mother said something to the doctor in a panic voice, but he tuned them out and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He awoke hours later in a dark room with Itachi staring at him with crimson eyes.

His heart skipped a beat and everything was screaming at him to run.

Then suddenly he turned his red eyes off and walked away.

 _'That was scary, but really cool, i wonder if i can get eyes like that if i asked?'  
_

He paused and stared at the boys who sat down next to his crib

 _'More importantly why was he staring at me like that?"  
_

Suddenly he notice multiple other blurs in the room, but he ignored them for now. After all there was no point in worrying about who they were when he could barely see two feet in front of him.

Instead he closed his eyes and went back to sleep, he would worry about Itachi later, right now he was still tired.


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS AND ANSWERS:**

 **To Hdzulfikar:** Yeah i understand what you meant about him being a tad OC, i re-read it and he did come out as being a bit of a jerk, but he is older than his anime/manga counter part so he had some time to mature (AKA become a bit of a douche bag.) Also thanks for telling me about my Character tag, a couple of day would have gone by before i corrected it, so thanks.

 **To Tigrun:** I'm glad you like it, and thanks for taking the time to read and review my story.

 **To I-AM-A-SUPER-SADIST:** I'm glad you think its interesting, and thanks for taking the time to read and review my story. Also, nice name by the way.

 **To Guest Luna:** Thank you.

 **To Ghostly-No. 7 And Alec:** I'm glad you like my idea, i know the first chapter wasn't much, but thanks anyways for taking the time to read and review it.

 **To Haruno-Uchiha-Neko-Lover:** I will continue, but sometimes it will take be a bit to update. Tsuna X Sakura huh... never thought of that paring, but i like it. Anyways a for Tsuna a pairing wont be set until shippuden, because now he's a grown man in a kids body, surround by a bunch of kids, and Tsuna is not a pedo. Plus, I haven't decided yet. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read and review my story.

 **OPENING NOTE:** Anyways i finally got around to making this chapter. I had writer block for weeks, plus, i had to focus on school and family things.

Also, I'm pretty lazy.

 **Warning, time skip ahead.**

Anyways, any reviews about grammar or any mistake you may spot while reading would be really appreciated.

Thank you.

* * *

Tsuna felt the heat build up in his long and mouth.

 _'It almost ready'_

If he focused just a bit more...

It was ready.

Fire release: Fireball Jutsu

Tsuna mouth expanded and he leaned back and heaved forward, releasing a huge ball of fire from his mouth into the air were it continued for a couple of seconds before disappearing.

He performed the Tiger hand sign, and he felt the heat build up in his longs and mouth again, except this time the fleeing came a lot quicker then it had the other times he practiced this Jutsu.

He was getting better at molding his Chakra.

With another heave Tsuna shot out another fireball.

And another.

and then another.

He had practiced making the low-level jutsu for the past three years.

He was four when he learned that he was to enter the academe when he turned eight to become a ninja. Then it was at the age of 5 he learned about Chakra and its uses for ninjas, it was at that time that he also began practicing the low-level fireball Jutsu in his family backyard.

He also took it a pun himself find out everything he could about Chakra.

Through his research he found a way to not only to understand Chakra, but to better control and increase his reserves.

Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are molded together.

Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise.

Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience.

These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created Chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more Chakra to be created.

As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead.

Basically through repetition of Jutsu and training his body he could gain and control his Chakra better. _  
_

Right now he was increasing his spiritual energy by constantly using his Chakra and later in the day he would increase his physical energy by training in taijutsu.

After years constant physical abuse (Training) and using the same Jutsu over and over, Tsuna could proudly say that he could perform several C level Jutsu with how tiring.

Of course he had yet to learn a C level Jutsu to test his claim.

The only C level jutsu he knew was the Grand Fireball technique, and the only reason that he knew about the Grand Fireball technique was because of his mother who told him that it.

"Sasuke, its time for school!" his mother yelled from inside the house.

He stopped his current Jutsu to sigh.

Out of all the different things between this life and his past life, school had to be the one thing that didn't change.

He just hoped his experience with school was better than the last one.

Then again in school he had been able to make friends that he wouldn't have traded for the world.

"Sasuke!"

"Coming mom!"

Maybe the same thing could happen here.

* * *

Sakura hated school.

She hated that she was weak.

She hated her pink hair.

She hated the stupid idiots who kept trying to stick gum in her hair.

Speaking of hair she hated how long it was.

She hated her parents who left her all alone in the world.

She hated mornings.

She hated that she hated so many things.

But out of all of them...

A loud and obnoxious voice assaulted her ears "Sakura, it time for school!"

She pulled the covers down and glared at a certain blond boy.

She hated Naruto Uzumaki the most.

The boy in question was staring at her with his usual foxy smile on his face.

She hated that smile.

Her whole body wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smile off his face, it wouldn't make everything about her life better, but it would certainly make her feel better.

"Come one, if we don't hurry were going to be late!" he said eager to get to school.

She smiled, but quickly covered it up.

Naruto was one of those people who made other people happy by just being around them.

It was another thing she hated about him.

She was sad and miserable, while he was happy all the time,and she hated that.

* * *

Naruto was happily walking along side Sakura as the two quickly made their way through the streets of Konoha.

Of course Naruto being who he was, walking through the usually crowded streets was a simple task.

After all when you're the container of the Nine tailed fox people tend to avoid you at all cost.

Life was rough.

It was a good thing he at least had a friend by his side.

Even if said friends didn't really like him much.

He glance at said friend out of the corner of his eye.

She looked like she wanted to be anywhere else, but by his side.

That was fine by him.

In the next couple of moments he would do something to make her smile.

She would then cover it up and glare at him, and he would pretend to not have seen her smile.

All thing considered, the two of them shouldn't even be friends, but she didn't ignore him like everyone else, and to Naruto that meant more to him then anything else.

So it was the least he could do to make her smile every once in while.

After all a pretty face like hers shouldn't be frowning all the time.

* * *

 **END NOTE:** There a really good reason why Sakura acting like this and i will explain it in a later chapter.


	3. Cancellation and adoption

**Cancellation, and adoption.**

 **So yeah, what i said about continuing this story, i kinda lied.**

 **You see, my computer broke (Don't ask me how it was stupid)**

 **So I've spent months trying to get enough money to by back a computer and when i finally do, I'm at a total lose as to where i was going with this story.**

 **I'm really sorry for those who reviewed, faved, and followed my story, I'm really sorry, but I'm shutting it down.**

 **Anyone who wants to take over this story can, just PM me and ill change the description to adopted (Even though there's not a lot to work with.)**

 **I'm really sorry about this.**


End file.
